Rae Sutcliff
by blowtashino
Summary: what if grill had a daughter what if she ran away from home and also what if maybe she finds friends and maybe a bit of romance trust me its a good story flame  i dont care just read


i only own Rae and the plot.

it was night. silence all that was all until three seconds later. "DEATH SCYTHE ATTACK" she sliced through three weak was in tokyo in the forest "stupid dad i hate him for this" she killed 5 other demons "stupid Sebastian STUPID EVERYTHING" Then she finished up she jumped into a tree avoiding strong demons she heard her branch break then she waited for pain but it didnt come. she opened her green eyes. they met orange ones she stood "sorry" she got off of the poor man "im Rae sutcliff" he was about to speak then Rae heard a footstep "oh no stay back" she readied her scythe then she heard a familiar voice "why so defensive around an old friend Rae" she saw sebastian "demon you are no friend of min our kind are enemies" he smirked "really how cute" i ran at him "YOU JERK" she slashed but missed "as weak as your father" she jumped up and almost kit off his arm but only brushed by it then sebastian caught her sword and threw it a couple of feet away "stupid electric sword" she jumped at him but he disappeared.

she looked around gone"STUPID SEBASTIAN " she screamed in anger and stress. "ill never kill him" she sat on the ground. the boy walked over "you were cool I've never seen that before" she began to cry. "im weak i ran away from home but dad has his friend william who is looking for me i've been fighting demons to pass the time but im sure dad hates me now "

he looked at her "who cares you arent weak you are strong trust me" she turned to him "well humans wouldnt understand... but also whats your name?" "im Kyo Sohma" Rae smiled a bit "well i better go find a place to sleep goodbye kyo sohma" she was about to get up when he pulled at her shirt "why dont you stay at my place i already have tohru there you can stay there with me Yuki shigure and tohru" she nodded. they walked to a building it was a nice home "im back" he walked her in and gave her some slippers she kept her shoes on "im sorry but i prefer them on" he shrugged they walked to see a guy in a yukata looking at her.

"oh kyo who is this" she kept a stoic face "im Rae Sutcliff nice to meet you" he smiled "kyo why did you come home so late" the man smiled evilly. Rae readied her electric sword kyo put a hand on her shoulder. she took in a deep breath "Kyo Sohma said i may stay at this residence is this a true statement". the man smiled "that is true you can... also dont be so formal" Rae sighed "ok then i need to know your name" the man held out his hand "im Shigure Sohma" Rae shook his hand " well where might i be staying ill need to head out early in the morning" kyo guided her to the room she would be in it was empty he got a futon and put it on the ground then there was a sound just the floors creek but someone was there "kyo where is tohru" in walked a boy purple eyes and hair. "oh who is this" the boy Rae stepped forward "im Rae Sutcliff." Rae shook the boys hand "ill be staying here for the night im leaving in the morning" after the boys left, Rae got under the futon blanket and dozed off.

Three hours late Rae woke up. she put on her tail coat tied her hair in a pony tail .then walked down the stairs and quietly at that then there was a door being opened she turned Kyo great. "your leaving now but its 3:00 am" she walked over to him "demons dont kill themselves also i think william is an hour away so i better go" she picked up her weapon. she waved to kyo. he almost yelled "you have to stay please i need a friend around here" she stopped "you can come with ill drop you off at school" he nodded. they walked over to the door the door opened on its own "hello again Rae" it was Sebastian "i have no time for you today demon im going somewhere" Rae tried to walk past him he grabbed her arm "you need to greet me Rae understood" she slapped him hard in the face "LET ME GO JERK" she had a feeling she woke everyone up the boy she heard was Yuki ran down the stairs he stopped and looked at Sebastian the girl tohru i think was her name second to come down and shigure third. Rae pulled out her sword it began to glow a bit then electricity. she cut off his hand she knew it would grow bak fast when it did she jumped at him he jumped up too but blocked her sword with silverware "DIE" He dogged all of her attacks he punched her into a tree so hard she went through seven trees. she coughed up blood he walked over Yuki and kyo ran at him. her eyes went wide as they were thrown into the house then he was about to finish them with his silver ware she was as fast as the speed of light she blocked the boys from the knives but with the cost of her body the knives hid her stomach "RAE" she turned "GET THE OTHERS AND RUN GOT IT DONT COME BE OK" she yelled tears in her eyes "but Rae you'll .." she felt anger swarm over her "RUN NOW GO" Sebastian walked over and pulled out the knives she screamed in pain. "all i came to do was deliver this message to you if you want your father come to the police station at midnight" her eyes widened "WHERE IS MY FATHER TELL ME ILL KILL YOU" he smirked "you couldnt if you wanted to" she stood up "yes i would" "and i wont give up" he smirked at her "your too weak" she felt tears "I AM NOT WEAK I AM STRONGER THAN YOU I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY FATHER IS NOW" she ran at him full speed

he put his arms over his face she kicked him so hard he flew into a street she took her sword and saw people staring at her she didnt care "DEMON I WANT YOU TO DIE" she was about to stab him but she stopped she couldnt do it not to someone who didnt mean any harm in the first place she stepped away "i cant do it". she began to walk it was hard because she was in so much pain she walked about 10 blocks but collapsed. people where taking pictures and calling for help she heard sirens then she saw people comming out of cars. and trying to put her on a stretcher she stood up the people tried to get her to calm down she screamed "let me go im fine" she pushed them away they tried shocking her it didnt work she jumped into a tree she ran down the streets to the police station behind it she saw her father in a cage she unlocked it her father looked at her worried eyes "what happened" she smiled a tiny bit "it doesn't matter all that matters is your ok" she hugged him tight "im sorry for running away i was just angry i wont go again" he smiled "you can do what you want" she frowned then she felt an evil aura it was none other than another demon "well who thought you would actually fall for this small trick" she looked at her dad his face and hair change he was a demon she let go of him. he pulled her hands behind her back "LET GO" she punched him in the face "DEATH SCYTHE ACTIVATE" she pulled it out it had lines of electricity powering through it she pushed it through one demons heart then another she ran off tears in her green eyes she saw a building it was a school she ran through the door she saw students staring at her she glared at them they went back to talking to friends she walked to a female student "i need to know where Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma ,and Tohru Honda are" the girl pouted "how dare you ask about Yuki i won tell you" she grabbed the girls neck "dont piss me off ill kill you right here and now" she felt scared glares. then she saw people running in teachers "LET GO OF THAT STUDENT" she dropped the girl she saw kyo Yuki and tohru. she was in front of them in seconds. "whats going on Rae" asked tohru. Rae sighed "well demons are after me pretend we do not know each other ill get a job as a teacher just remember we have never met that is all" she walked to a teacher "i was here to apply for a teaching job" they nodded. then Rae walked in the office got the job she started today she was the history teacher she cleaned up patched up her wounds and put on a new suit. "hey so you are the second new teacher today there is another guy here his name is Michaelis sensei" she paused "well then thats good" she walked in the classroom "i am your new teacher Rae sutcliff" she wrote her name down students asked her questions until lunch she walked around the school her key chain her she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned "hello Rae" it was sebastian "hello sebastian. im busy right now can i ignore you later" he smirked "well then why dont we have lunch together " she sighed "fine" they walked into the lunchroom together and stood in line "so why did you fool me i went to get father it turned out to be two demons" he laughed "i thought your death would be funny" she gathered strength in her arm "JERK" she slapped him so hard he hit a table "AND STAY THERE YOU TERD" she jumped out of line and ran out of the lunch room she then sat in her classroom but as usual Sebastian was behind her he grabbed her shirt and kissed her


End file.
